


Body Heat

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cold, Fire, M/M, Niflheim, body heat, cuddling for warmth, draucor weekend, draucor2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Difficult times call for unorthodox measures. If getting naked and holding a man on the verge of freezing to death is the only solution, then so be it.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> NO EDITING, we die like Spartans >> ( AKA will edit later)
> 
> I also wrote this very quickly because I wanted to participate in DrauCor Weekend. I didn't use any of the prompts. I came up with one myself and so here it is! My contribution for Friday even though it's technically Saturday. xD

The crackle of the fire is the only other thing that can be heard aside from the laboured and frigid breathing of a man far too cold for his own good. 

Titus is irritated. 

He had every reason to be with how this mission was described. He also knew better than to think any mission to Niflheim would be _simple_. The first red flag should have been the fact that the request had been for both he and the Marshal. 

A currently very cold and naked Marshal pressed tight against him. 

Both of their attires were hanging from a makeshift clothesline that Titus had managed to piece together with their limited supplies. They were currently drying over the fire so that they had something to wear the next day. 

Titus was leaning back against one of the rock walls, closer to the fire, as he holds Cor close. He leans his head back and sighs softly at the same time the howl of the wind echoes through the cave.

“We both deserve a raise after this.” Titus mutters which earns him a shivered huff from the man in his arms. 

“And vacation.” Cor manages to get out, breath hot against the side of Titus’ neck. 

Titus hums in agreement. “At least two weeks. Clarus can handle both the Guard and Glaive. He’ll appreciate us more after that. Two weeks with Ulric, Ostium and Furia will drive any man mad.” 

That earns Titus a shaky laugh and then he can feel Cor try to curl into him again. It only has Titus readjusting his hold on the man so that he can wrap him more securely in his embrace. 

“Add Fortis into the mix and you’ll have a semi-permanent migraine.” Cor adds. 

It’s clear that the Marshal is trying to push through the cold and Titus can’t help but commend him for the effort. He knows if he were in the same position, he’d also attempt to shrug it off, try to act normal. 

Their situation was not normal. 

They do fall into a bout of silence. Neither of them were very talkative to begin with and under these circumstances he hardly felt any inclination to speak much. Titus can imagine that Cor feels even less inclined, the man still felt ice cold and this was an improvement from an hour ago. It just meant that they would have to remain like this for the rest of the night. 

Hopefully, come morning, Cor would feel well enough to dress and make the trek back to Lucis. Any missions to Niflheim would have to be postponed. Lucians did not understand the horrors of winter and the fact that the Marshal had nearly lost his life via a fall into frigid waters….did not sit well with Titus. 

It really was a good thing he had been here with him. Titus had far more experience with winters. Sennheim, despite being a coastal town, did have her fair shares of intense winters. Titus had known this mission wouldn’t have gone as planned. 

When he feels another shiver from Cor, Titus finds himself rubbing one of his hands up and down Cor’s arm. He knows that this too doesn’t do much, realistically, but the action seems to settle Cor and that was more important. 

“If I asked you to lay me down in the fire, would you?” Cor breaks the silence. 

Titus can see the man glance up at him. The question has him snorting as he takes in their decently sized fire. 

“No.” Titus answers without hesitation. “You’ll have to wrestle yourself free and then drag your body there yourself." 

“Tempting.” Cor mutters back. 

Titus rolls his eyes and shakes his head but there is amusement there. They probably needed it considering neither of them expected to be sleeping naked in a cave in the dead of winter. 

“I’m sure it is.” 

Once again the crackling of the fire is the only sound in the cave. 

Titus can feel Cor relax against him. He shifts the man a bit so that he’s laying more comfortably against him as he also adjusts the second blanket to cover their legs. 

The only sign that Cor was still alive was the man’s warm breath against Titus’ collarbone. 

That was enough comfort that even Titus was relaxing back against the rock wall. The worst of the scare had passed and there was no doubt in Titus’ mind that they would make it come morning. The last lag of their trip would be uncomfortable and he suspects Cor will be returning to Lucis with a cold, at the very least. 

Titus’ thoughts are momentarily interrupted as he feels Cor shift against him. “Thank you, Titus. I wouldn’t have survived this without you.” 

The Captain’s arm around Cor tightens as he rests his cheek against the top of the man’s now dried hair. “Try to sleep, Cor. You’ll need your strength in the morning.” Comes the rumbled reply. 

That seems to be enough for Cor or at least that’s how Titus interprets it with the way the Marshal sags against him. 

Besides the crackle of the fire, Cor’s breathing reminds him that they’ll be alright.


End file.
